User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal Drafts: Abraham Dawson
What's The Work Banana Fish is a 2018 anime based on the 80s manga of the same name. The story tells us about the relationship between a Japanese boy, Eiji Okumura, an assistant photographer who came into America and the American boy, Ash Lynx, who is a street gang leader raised by the vile Corsican Mafia, Dino Golzine. As the story progressed, it was revealed that Golzine produces a mysterious substance of a drug known as Banana Fish in order to spread it for profit. From there, the story gets progressively more complex with the stories like friendship, self-independence, regret or remorse, betrayal, cultural differences, life of the criminal underworld etc. Due to Eiji and Ash's relationship, several tragedies happened left and right and both of them tries to stop Golzine's forces once and for all. Now, having talked with Lighty, our main villain here, Dino Golzine is not a keeper due to the infuriating last minute redeeming quality. But today, I want to propose one of his underlings who works for him and is a scientist who tries to distribute Banana Fish... Meet Abraham Dawson. Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, so our buddy Abraham here is actually a scientist who works for Dino Golzine. Prior to the main story 20 years ago, he and his brother, Alexis, found a substance known as Banana Fish, which is a combination of LSD and a plant derivative that can be used to brainwash people into doing whatever you want. However, the drug itself can make someone susceptible to endless torment due to said drug can amplify the emotions of nervousness such as fear and hatred. Now, despite Alexis wants to dispose it (Although he doesn't want to destroy it due to he found Banana Fish to be an interesting substance), Abraham however has another plan with said drug: He then took a hidden stash of the drug and then went to Iraq war (Vietnam war in the manga) along with Ash's brother Griffin Callenreese. During their time in Iraq/Vietnam war, Abraham tested the drug towards the other soldiers to pit them against each other and when Griffin began to suspect Abraham, the latter then injects the drug towards Griffin which resulted on him becoming a mess and shoot several of the soldiers dead but one of them, the journalist named Max Lobo, survived said incident. Why Abraham did this? This is due to because of the soldiers bullied him and nevermind the fact that before joining the army, he also experimented on his friend to drink Banana Fish which resulted on him died. After the Iraq war, Abraham then improves the Banana Fish and then sell it to the mafia for more profit, mainly the Corsican Mafia in which Golzine leads which also resulted on Golzine form a pact with the US Government who intent to use Banana Fish for furthering their own agenda. Terrified on discovering that Griffin is still alive and well, Abraham then shoots him in a fit of paranoia which resulted on Griffin dying in a blood loss. However, this is not his worst act yet... His worst act is that when the Chinese gang manages to capture Ash's friend, Shorter Wong, for experimentation, Abraham then willfully experiments on Shorter and brainwashes him under the pretense that Eiji was the source of his pain and fear which resulted on Ash forced to watch the horror thanks to Arthur as Shorter tries to murder Eiji. This also resulted on Ash putting Shorter out of his misery. Abraham's reaction to this? He's fucking enjoying it along with Arthur like a sick fuck he is. Fortunately, he was killed by Yut-Lung during the raid of the Banana Fish's lab and was begging to Yut-Lung that he will promises that he made a cure for it so that he could save his own skin. But hey! Rice already become a porridge so Abraham is murdered for good yay! Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Well, the reason why he ended up testing the Banana Fish towards the soldiers? Is because he was bullied by said soldiers and as a result, he then used Banana Fish in order to massacre those soldiers. The manga however, said that he was prejudiced because--I"m sorry if I offended everyone to the point that you will vote no because of this-- he was discriminated due to him being a Jew. But this? Doesn't hold up at all and the discrimination is only present in the manga but not in the anime where Abraham said that he was bullied. Nevermind the fact that Griffin, one of the soldiers in Iraq war, has done nothing wrong with him and even before joining the Iraq/Vietnam war, he was established as a sociopath as he is by testing the Banana Fish drug to his own friend and him selling the drug to mafia and conspire with them in order to gain more profit isn't related to his FE at all. Also, before his death, he plead to Yut-Lung that he promises to make a cure of Banana Fish but here's the thing: Abraham just did this to save his own skin and doesn't want to die on Yut-Lung's hands so no... Nothing holds up at all. Heinous Standard Alright, here's where it gets truly tricky and I'm not gonna downplay it: Banana Fish has a ridiculously high heinous standard. Golzine and Yut-Lung set the standard a bit high especially they were responsible on several atrocities especially on Golzine who is responsible of Pedophilic Sex Ring that sells to young boys and conspiring with Government to sell Banana Fish and Yut-Lung also conspire with Golzine to make Ash's life a living hell and don't get me started on him trying to eliminate his family. Both Golzine and Foxx doesn't count which is a shame. There's also another scientist, Dr. Mannerheim, who experiments on criminals by lobotomizing them and then there's Foxx who brutally murders several gang members and innocents in the manga as far as I recall. Also, rape and murder here is pretty common just like in Law & Order SVU and rape in there are truly treated as abhorrent. So yes, Banana Fish has an exceptionally high heinous standard. Dawson's worst crimes might be shared with few others. But what sticks me on him is that he is truly responsible of the selling on Banana Fish's drugs despite Alexis created it first which sets pretty much the whole plot in the anime itself. That and he also had a standalone crime about murdering the soldiers in Iraq War in order to test them and personally murders Ash brother in fear to save his own skin... Yea. And he's also enjoying tormenting Ash about the thing that he has done which adds a bit on his extra dickishness and is a rather hatable person to boot to the point that I have a special reservation on him. And btw, despite both Dawson and Mannerheim are scientist who work with Golzine, Mannerheim actually has a higher resources compared to Abraham so I think no issue here. But still, I'm torn on this one. Final Verdict Personally, I think that his actions are hatable enough to the point that I actually have a special reservation on him and this guy ended up to becoming one of my most hated character in the media along with Yut-Lung and sadly he doesn't count due to many mitigating factors that surrounding him. And I understand if you're unsure on Abraham qualify on this list due to the concern regarding the heinous standard as a whole but I personally think he makes it just a little bit. Until then, thoughts? Category:Blog posts